mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Riggs
Joe Riggs is a mixed martial artist fighting at welterweight for Strikeforce. He has also competed in the UFC. He has fought at every weight from heavyweight, light-heavyweight, middleweight, and welterweight. It wouldn't be such a stretch to see Riggs make his lightweight debut. Strikeforce and Otherwise Riggs most recently defeated Louis Taylor in Strikeforce and he next fought Trent Thorne in King of the Cage and defeated him via TKO due to elbows. Riggs then fought Jordan Mein, and lost via second-round technical knockout. Bellator and Otherwise He next moved back up to middleweight to make his Bellator debut versus former tournament finalist Bryan Baker. Baker defeated Riggs via second round knockout. After the fight, Baker proposed to his girlfriend on live television and she said yes. Riggs next rematched fellow UFC veteran Kendall Grove, losing via standing guillotine choke submission fifty-nine seconds in. Riggs next fought veteran Shannon Ritch defeating Ritch via technical knockout in just under a minute. He then fought another veteran Aaron Brink defeating Brink via second round armbar submission. Riggs next faced Shane Johnson knocking Johnson out in the second round. He then faced Josh Cavan, knocking out Cavan near the end of the first round. Riggs then fought Cris Leyva defeating Leyva via first round technical knockout for his fifth straight victory and his third straight knockout, in November 2012. Fight Master show Several months later in May 2013 Riggs was announced to be a part of the first season of Bellator's Fight Master reality show in the welterweight division. Riggs beat fighters Rob Mills, Eric Scallan, Evan Cutts and Cole William to advance to the finals. He was set to face Mike Bronzoulis in the finals but he was injured and the fight was rescheduled for the Spike TV preliminary portion of the first Bellator pay-per-view card in November 2013. Riggs defeated Bronzoulis via unanimous decision to win the tournament. He was next set to fight Sam Oropeza in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season ten welterweight tournament. The fight unfortunately never materialized. Return to the UFC Riggs next signed to return to the UFC replacing Mike Rhodes against veteran Paulo Thiago in Brazil. Riggs unfortunately injured himself when his pistol discharged while he was cleaning it injuring his arm and upper thigh. After an extensive recovery Riggs next signed to make his return to the UFC against fellow Bellator veteran Ben Saunders. Saunders defeated Riggs quickly via a first round shoulder injury submission. After recovering Riggs signed to fight fellow veteran Patrick Cote. Fights *Joe Riggs vs. John Renken *Joe Riggs vs. Kendall Grove 1 - The fight was Kendall Grove's first loss. *Joe Riggs vs. Joe Doerksen - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Joe Riggs vs. Thomas Gil *Joe Riggs vs. Rob Kimmons -The fight was Rob Kimmons's first loss. It was for the vacant WEC middleweight title. *Nick Diaz vs. Joe Riggs - The two fought at the hospital after the controversial decision win that Riggs earned. *Joe Riggs vs. Eugene Jackson - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of Joe Riggs. *Kazuo Misaki vs. Joe Riggs - The fight was Kazuo Misaki's Strikeforce debut. *Joe Riggs vs. Phil Baroni - The fight is widely considered to be a top contender for the worst beatdown in the history of the sport thus far. *Joe Riggs vs. Jay Hieron - The fight was considered to be a number-one contender bout for the Strikeforce welterweight title, with the winner, Jay Hieron, presumably set to face champion Nick Diaz. *Joe Riggs vs. Louis Taylor *Bryan Baker vs. Joe Riggs - The fight was the Bellator debut of Joe Riggs. Bryan Baker proposed to his girlfriend in the cage on live television and she said yes. *Kendall Grove vs. Joe Riggs 2 *Patrick Cote vs. Joe Riggs Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters